


V is for vegetarian

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [22]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Peter had been sticking to a vegetarian diet.





	V is for vegetarian

A burger and fries. What a beautiful sight.

For the past two years, Peter had kept to a strict vegetarian diet... six days a week.

"It's not a rule," Balthazar had insisted when Peter decided on the cadence, a trace of worry in his expression.

"It's a self-imposed rule," Peter had assured him. "If I change my mind then I'll change the rule."

"I'm just saying you don't have to."

"I know." Peter had pulled him close. "I still want to though."

Two years later, Peter still followed it, not because of a rule, but because it made Balthazar happy.


End file.
